


Treat You Better

by SailorLestrade



Category: Mötley Crüe, The Dirt (2019)
Genre: Clueless Tommy, Cute Nikki, Cute Vince, Dating, Falling In Love, First Dates, First Kiss, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-10 21:27:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20534867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: Nikki has had feelings for Tommy ever since he met him. The only problem is, Vince has too, and he’s known Tommy longer. What are they supposed to do when the man of their dreams is oblivious to both of them?





	Treat You Better

“What are you doing?” Mick asked, walking up to the table where Nikki and Vince were sitting, staring at each other like it was a heated contest.

“Nothing,” The both snarled at the same time. Mick looked between the two of them.

“Oh for the love of fuck,” Mick sighed. “You two need to calm down.”

“We’re not doing anything. Honest.” Nikki told him, but Mick shook his head.

“You two were checking out Tommy at the same time again, weren’t you?” Mick asked. Nikki and Vince slowly looked at the guitarist, who was obviously so done with them both. “I’m not blind you idiots.”

“So Mick can see that but Tommy can’t?” Vince asked. “God, he’s lucky he’s cute.”

“Maybe if you guys weren’t being all passive aggressive about it and actually talked to him, he would know what you guys are doing,” Mick sighed. “I never thought in a million years I would be coaching my bandmates on how to ask out another bandmate.”

“You think he’d actually want to go out with one of us?” Nikki asked, looking Mick in the eye.

“You’ll never know if you don’t try,” Mick shrugged.

“Hey Nikki, look over there,” Vince told him, pointing behind Nikki. Nikki turned to look and Vince took off running in Tommy’s direction. Nikki quickly realized what was going on.

“You fucker!” Nikki called after Vince. He took off after him, but Vince had gotten to Tommy first. He leaned against the wall by where Tommy was at his drums, fixing the head on one.

“Hey T-bone,” Vince said, trying to play it cool.

“Yeah Vinnie?” Tommy asked, getting ready to tune the drum he had busted the head on.

“There’s this party tonight,” Vince told him. “I think those dudes from Ratt are throwing it. And I just thought that maybe you’d like to go.” He licked his lips as he watched Tommy work. The kid might not be graceful when it came to walking, but he sure knew his way around the drum kit.

“The whole band going?” Tommy asked. Vince shook his head.

“Nah. I just thought you and me could go. It could be fun,” Vince looked up to see Nikki standing there, fuming. “Hell, you could even crash at my place tonight so you don’t have to worry about trying to get home. It won’t be too far.” Mick looked over at Nikki as his mouth hung open.

“Dude, that sounds awesome!” Tommy looked up at Vince and smiled, his dyed black hair framing his face. Vince had dreamed of his fingers in that hair quite a few times. Well, that wasn’t the only thing he had dreamed of.

“We’ll head out after the show tonight,” Vince smiled. He played with Tommy’s hair for a moment and Nikki saw red when Tommy made a small, happy noise. Tommy looked up at Nikki and frowned when he saw the look on his face.

“You okay Nik?” Tommy asked.

“Fine.” Nikki snapped, turning on his heel and walking out. Tommy looked at Mick, who just shrugged before looking up at Vince.

“Did I do something?” Tommy asked.

“Nah. Sixx is just PMSing,” Vince laughed. “He’ll be fine.”

“Oh, okay,” Tommy nodded. “Well, I gotta finish this up and then I’m ready for tonight.” Vince smiled at him.

“You and me both T-bone,” He laughed.

****

Nikki avoided Tommy and Vince as much as he could outside of the gig. It hurt him to see Tommy so upset, but the thought of him going out with Vince made him so mad that he couldn’t even look at either of them.

“Hey, it’s okay man,” Nikki heard Vince tell Tommy as he rubbed his back. “Nikki’s just jealous we’re gonna have fun without him.”

“Why don’t we invite him?” Tommy asked.

“Eh, I thought that we could just hang out, you and me,” Vince told him. “We always have Nikki hanging out with us. I thought this would give us some time to just...chill.”

“Oh, well okay!” Tommy smiled brightly. Nikki slammed down the bottle he was drinking from, making Tommy jump.

“Nik? You okay?” He asked, turning back to look at him.

“Fine,” Nikki snapped at the drummer, hating the pain that went across the younger man’s face. “Let’s just go play.”

“Oh, okay…” Tommy hung his head and went to grab his drumsticks.

“Way to go Nikki,” Vince grumbled.

“This isn’t my fault,” He hissed at Vince. Vince just gave him a smirk before following Tommy to put on the final touches to get ready. Nikki turned to look at Mick.

“If you’re gonna kill blondie, give me a heads up,” Mick told him. “I gotta get bail money together and I need to find the best place to hide a body.”

“Thanks Mick,” Nikki grumbled. The four men headed out to play their concert to their screaming fans, Nikki plastering a smile on his face, even though he really just wanted to kill Vince Neil.

****

Nikki headed back to his apartment after the set. He had stopped on the way home to grab himself a fresh bottle of Jack. He had already been drinking it, so by the time he got home, it was half gone. He headed into his apartment and tossed his things on the couch. He normally would’ve gone out, but tonight, he just wanted to be alone so he could sulk.

All because of Vince Neil. Vince fucking Neil with his proxide hair. How dare he ask Tommy out on a date? He knew how Nikki felt about him, but he still went out and did it anyway. Nikki wouldn’t be surprised if Vince did it out of spite. Nikki stripped out of his jacket and shirt as he made his way to the turntable. He flipped through the stack of 45’s that Tommy had gotten him a few months ago. He picked one out and put it on to play.

The sound of Cheap Trick’s “I Want You to Want Me” was playing from the speakers as Nikki made his way to his couch. He listened to the song playing as he started thinking about Tommy. How much fun they had together. How he loved it when he could make the drummer smile. How cute he was when he was smiling, talking about his drums. How good it felt when he would press himself up against Nikki. How good he smelled when he got out of the shower. How he…

Nikki’s mind was gone, and his body started to take over. Natural instincts that he relied on ever since he was a teenager, looking at cute boys and girls at school. He unbuttoned his tight jeans and worked them down his thick thighs. Licking his lips he looked over to his bed and decided. If he was going to do this, he was going to get comfortable. Kicking off his pants he crawled onto his bed and took in a deep breath. Closing his eyes he let his mind wander He could just imagine it.

He remembered the first time he met Tommy, young shy and innocent. Rambling like an idiot about the show he had seen that Nikki was in. Nikki had focused on his soft yet kissable looking lips. Nikki began tracing his hands along his own chest. He could imagine Tommy’s fingers being the ones to send shivers down his spine. He could see it. Tommy hovering over him as his fingers pulled at the elastic of his waistband. Tommy’s lips, kissing his forehead, cheeks, eyelids. He imagined the young drummer teasing him with kisses purposefully avoiding Nikki’s lips.

Nikki let out a strangled moan as he imagined Tommy kissing him down his neck, down his chest and stopping just at his hip bone. Tommy’s fingers inching his boxers down his thighs and to his knees. His cock standing at full attention right in front of the drummers face. 

“Well ,” he could imagine Tommy say, “looks like I came to the right party.”

In reality, NIkki wrapped his own fingers around his now erect cock. The precum dripping down from the thought of his fantasy. He began pumping, slowly at first. But as he continued to fantasize about Tommy, his pace quickened. The thought of Tommy’s mouth wrapped around his cock, sucking him down to the base, almost choking, made him hiss in pleasure. He could imagine Tommy swirling his tongue along the vein sending shivers down his whole body. 

“Fuck Tommy,” he whispered, “mouth feels so good.” 

Faster and faster he pumped imagining that it was Tommy’s head bobbing up and down taking him deep. He could imagine the tip reaching the back of the young drummers throat. Nikki pumped furiously as his hips bucked trying to chase his release thinking of the dark hairs, doe eyed, young man who haunted his dreams. He let out a strangled cry as his cock twitched in his hand and he came all over his chest and stomach. His chest rising and falling with every deep breath he took. His heart pounding in his chest. 

“Fuck,” Nikki breathed.

He could only imagine if Vince was getting the real thing tonight or not.

****

“Morning dudes!” Tommy announced as he made his way into the studio the next morning with Vince not far behind him. Nikki looked up, expecting to see a shit eating grin from the frontman, saying he had scored and he wanted to rub Nikki’s face in it.

But instead, he just looked hungover and annoyed.

“You two have fun last night?” Mick asked so Nikki wouldn’t have to. Because he knew the bassist wanted to know, but he wasn’t going to ask.

“Yeah man! It was awesome!” Tommy told him, flopping on the couch by Nikki. “They had good tunes, and good beer! And I’m so glad that Vinnie let me crash on his couch because I don’t think I would’ve made it home.” Nikki’s head popped up from where he had been staring at the hole in his pants.

“You rode the couch?” Nikki asked.

“Yeah dude. Where else would I have slept?” Tommy asked. Nikki looked over at Vince, he was scowling. Blue balls were a bitch. Nikki would know. 

“Wanna do something with me tonight?” Nikki asked before his brain caught up with him. Vince narrowed his eyes at the bassist. “Since Vince hogged you last night and shit.”

“Sweet dude. That sounds fun,” Tommy smiled. “Party?”

“Eh, maybe a movie?” Nikki suggested.

“Yeah!” Tommy’s smile widened more. “Dude! Can we go see WarGames?” Nikki chuckled.

“Yeah Tommy, we can go see WarGames,” Nikki smiled at the drummer. “Now let’s get some tracks recorded.” Tommy and Mick made their way to the recording area. Nikki went to go, but Vince grabbed his arm, stopping him from going.

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” Vince asked, eyeing the bassist.

“Just going out with my friend,” Nikki said innocently. “Just like you did last night.”

“Yeah, well, your couch better be the only thing he’s riding!” Vince called after Nikki as he headed towards Mick and Tommy.

****

“Wanna get some dinner first?” Nikki asked as him and Tommy headed towards the theater. “Or movie first?”

“We could get the movie,” Tommy told him. “I love popcorn. I’ll get us the big one and we can share if you want.”

“I got this man,” Nikki told him. “Maybe you could score something out of the claw machine. I heard you have skills.”

“Oh I do dude!” Tommy smiled. They headed to the theater, where Nikki bought the tickets. Tommy went to the arcade area while Nikki got some concessions. Nikki got their food and headed to the arcade to get Tommy, and couldn’t stop the smile on his face as he watched Tommy, deep in concentration, trying to get a bear out of the machine. There were kids gathered around, watching Tommy. He had his tongue partly sticking out of his mouth. His hair was pushed back out of his face. It was the most beautiful sight Nikki had ever seen.

Nikki was pulled to reality by all the kids cheering and Tommy holding the bear up triumphantly.

“Look Nikki! I got it!” Tommy laughed. He looked over and handed the bear to a little girl. “Here you go little dude.”

“Thank you!” She squealed, hugging it. Tommy made his way over to Nikki and took one of the drinks and the popcorn from him.

“That was awfully nice of you,” Nikki commented. Tommy shrugged.

“What’s the point of these gifts if I use them for evil instead of good,” Tommy smiled at Nikki as they headed towards their seats.

As they watched the movie, their hands brushed a few times as they ate the popcorn. At one point, Nikki got brave and did the yawn and stretch, wrapping his arm around Tommy. And he swore that Tommy leaned into it, but he was too nervous to look at the drummer to see if he really was.

Soon, the movie was over and Nikki and Tommy headed to a fast food joint for burgers and fries. Nikki kept watching Tommy, how excited he was getting over talking about his drums. He wondered if he was this happy when he had been hanging out with Vince. He hoped he wasn’t, as mean as that sounded.

“Well, I better head home,” Tommy told him. “Tonight was fun. Thanks for taking me to the movie man.”

“No problem,” Nikki licked his lips. Fuck, he wanted to kiss him so bad.

“See you tomorrow!” Tommy started to head in the direction of his place, a short walk from where they were at.

“T-Bone, wait,” Nikki called after him. Tommy turned to look at Nikki. “You wanna crash at my place?”

“Nah man, it’s cool. I’m not too far,” He smiled at Nikki before heading home, leaving the bassist standing there.

********

“Well, you look happy,” Vince commented when Nikki finally showed up for practice. Tommy was in the other room, screwing around on the drums, and Mick and Vince had been going over some things.

“Shut up,” Nikki growled.

“Wow, you’re bitchy,” Vince almost wanted to laugh. “I’m taking it your night didn’t end the way you thought it would?” Neither Vince nor Nikki noticed Mick motioning for Tommy to come join them.

“He’s so...oblivious!” Nikki groaned. “What do I have to do? Scream I like Tommy Lee from the rooftops?”

“You what?” Tommy asked. Nikki looked up, staring at Tommy.

“I, uh…” Nikki stuttered.

“Those two idiots have crushes on you,” Mick explained. “Vince asked you out to a party, and Nikki asked you out on a movie date.”

“Wait, those were dates?” Tommy asked. “I just...I thought you wanted to hang out or something.”

“We did,” Vince told him. “But, like in a dating way…”

“Oh!” Tommy looked from Vince to Nikki. “Why didn’t anyone tell me you guys were trying to date me?”

“We thought it was obvious,” Nikki pointed out. Tommy rubbed the back of his neck.

“I really don’t know what to say guys,” Tommy finally said after a minute. “Except, I’ve kinda been crushing on one of you guys too.”

“Wait, really?” Vince asked. “Why didn’t you say anything?”

“Uh, I thought we were all just being friends,” Tommy told him. “And I didn’t want to jeopardise that or the band…”

“It’s Vince, isn’t it?” Nikki asked. Vince’s face lit up and he smiled at Tommy, only for the small to fall when Tommy shook his head.

“Not exactly,” Tommy told him. “I do really like you Vince, but more as the brother I never had.”

“Oh,” Vince nodded. “Well, that’s cool, I guess.” Tommy took a step towards Nikki.

“I’ve been crushing on you,” Tommy admitted. Nikki stood up and before anyone knew it, he was kissing the drummer deeply. Tommy closed his eyes and leaned into it. Vince and Mick looked at each other.

“Okay, okay, there’ll be plenty of time for that later,” Mick chuckled. “Are we gonna make music or what?”

“Yeah,” Nikki smiled as he pulled away from Tommy. “Let’s get a move on so I can take you on a proper date tonight.” Tommy’s cheeks turned red and he headed back to his drums to finish what he was doing. Mick went to get his guitar, and Vince stopped Nikki.

“You do anything to hurt him, and you have to answer to me,” Vince snapped at Nikki. Nikki glanced into the other room and smiled when Tommy looked up at him and smiled.

“I wouldn’t dream of it,” Nikki told him, before heading into the room where Tommy and Mick were waiting, Vince following in last.

Nikki might have ended up getting Tommy in the end, but Vince was going to watch him like a hawk, waiting for a screw up.


End file.
